Florence Papermouth
Character Florence Papermouth was known in the background as the "Pink Haired Lady" and had minor speaking roles since the first episode but her role was never expanded until the episode "Sundays". It's revealed that she was married to Officer Roger Papermouth and they have a daughter, Anne. She seems to have an eating disorder stemming from constantly diminishing self-esteem, and has a love for zebras as her favorite animal. She's been collecting them since she was 7. She also seems to be very calm, kind, and most understanding. Aside to her fantasies of Reverend Putty, she's also the most sane compared to some of the citizens of Moralton. While she seemed content with her marriage, she was however growing tired of Roger's immature behavior (which he often used to make her feel bad) and more importantly his cowardly behavior. One Sunday while she was at her usual hang out, the "all you can eatery" she met Dottie who also had a daughter, who befriends hers. Oddly enough its assumed to be the same Sunday Orel created an army of zombies, to which Anne comes in with her father. Officer Papermouth , fearful of them and their nudity, comes in a panic, shooting carelessly and recklessly, much to Florence's shock and annoyance. She calmly but sternly demands he put the gun away, saying "Cowards should never carry guns". She was more than right as he kept firing that gun in the restaurant, which made it dangerous for their daughter. However Officer Papermouth (who's been hiding under the table and still holding his gun) refuses, fearing that God would be mad if he saw their reproduction organs, which became the final straw for Florence. Having enough of his cowardice, she immediately announces after his response that she's leaving him, thus divorcing him. However as a result, she's only allowed to see Anne every Sunday. After which she moves into an apartment with Dottie, who's husband had just left her. She is seen in church sitting next to her attractive roommate, Dottie (who seems happy with her own appearance and actively puts Florence down, which would lead to her attempting to dull the pain by eating.) In one episode, she was seen being brought to tears by protesters who booed her and postulated that God hated her because she was fat. Despite often being put down, Florence does have a back-bone when it counts. Such example is at a bake sale, after having enough of Dottie putting her down, Florence announces clearly to Dottie that they weren't friends. In "Sundays" its revealed that she's very attracted to Reverend Putty and often fantasizes about him, even though he's attracted to Dottie. Later, Florence finds herself alone at an all-you-can-eat buffet with Putty, and manages to drag him back to her apartment. However Dottie, now mad at Florence for an earlier comment (she said they weren't friends) seduces Putty or at least gain his attention more on her than Dottie. While Florence somehow manages to get Putty into her bedroom, very reluctant, Putty eventually succumbs to having sex with Florence, only to shout out Dottie's name as he climaxes. He leaves, ashamed, at first Florence thought it was about saying her name. But to add humiliation to insult, Putty says "that's not what I meant", meaning he's ashamed they had sex. Florence cries over the humiliation. Listening in through the door, Dottie is initially pleased to hear Putty cry out her name instead of Florence's, but is immediately saddened by Florence's crying. Florence is last seen in "Sacrifice " touched by Putty's Easter sermon about how nothingness can mean hope, as when the tomb was opened after Jesus' death and sees it as a possibility for hope in a relationship with Reverend Putty. Only to have him tell her "its over", breaking up with her and leaves her walking away crying. Had the series continued there was suppose to be an episode where Florence loses her weight and becomes slim and attractive. Ironically, Reverend Putty finds himself unattracted to the now-thin Florence but ultimately comes around to winning her heart. Its most likely she and Roger won't reconcile their marriage and she stays with Reverend Putty. Family and Relationships * Anne Papermouth: Anne is her daughter, she was shown to care very much for her daughter and looked out for her daughter. She wasn't fond how Roger would let her hold a gun, being a child. * Officer Papermouth: He is her ex-husband, she leaves him for being a coward, and also she wanted to pursuit a relationship with Reverend Putty. However he isn't over her yet as he broke down on "Sunday" when he realized she slept with someone else. And became very defensive when Clay said insulting things about her. * Reverend Putty: She has been in love with him for along time. In "Sundays" they have a one night stand, and in "Sacrifice" her silhouette is seen outside the bar running off crying after talking to him. * Dottie: Dottie is her roommate, Dottie believed them to be friends however Florence thought otherwise because of how rude Dottie is to her. In "Sundays" Florence tells her how she feels about their friendship and Dottie betrays her, but regrets it later when she sees how much it hurt her. It is unknown if the two ever made up. Appearances * The Lord's Greatest Gift: Yells out that her uncle is streaking. Also seen at the church in the beginning of the episode along with Anne. * The Best Christmas Ever: Christmas carolling in front of the bar. * Love: Is seen coming out of "All You Can Eatery" while protesters chant that God "hates fat people". She begins to cry. * Presents For God: Is seen at the train station with Dottie saying "Well I never!" * [[Grounded|'Grounded']]: Is seen leaving a "Morbidly + Sized Clothing Store". * [[Innocence|'Innocence']]: Smiles at Orel as he runs past after getting advice from Reverend Putty. * Sundays: Back story is revealed. * Sacrifice: Leaves Forghetty's Pub, crying, after Putty breaks up with her. Gallery eat.jpg|Florence eating smilingatorel.jpg|Florence in "Innocence", smiling obviously at Orel Powpow.jpg|Florence surprised to see Roger firing his gun inside ROGER.jpg|"Roger, put that away! Cowards should never carry guns!"-Florence DOTTIE.jpg|Florence denounces her friendship with Dottie annemother.jpg|Florence with Anne in church Category:Female Characters Category:The Papermouths Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Parents